Living in a Daydream
by Ella Anders
Summary: Sequel to "I Believe" and "Can't You See the Fairies and the Angels". After Bloom's dream she is now more convinced than ever that magic and fairies are real. But Bloom's desire to make such knowledge known comes with consequences.


_Living in a Daydream_

 _By Ella Anders_

 _September 20th, 2016_

 _Summary: Sequel to "I Believe" and "Can't You See the Fairies and the Angels". After Bloom's dream she is now more convinced than ever that magic and fairies are real. But Bloom's desire to make such knowledge known comes with consequences._

 _Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything._

 _Authoress' Notes: As today marks my seventh anniversary here. I wanted to do something a bit nostalgic to celebrate that. So here is the long-time planned sequel to oldest currently live story "I Believe". And another older tale, "Can't You See the Fairies and the Angels"._

* * *

Chapter One-

"Fairies?" Selina made a face, "I don't know about that."

Bloom pursed her lips as her brows began to twitch. "What do you mean, Selina? We play fairies in the garden."

Selina's eyes grew wide as she fanatically shushed her friend. Her gaze shifting side to side. Even though the cafeteria was loud. And students were caught up in their own conversations. the blonde girl didn't want anyone to over-hear them. After scanning the area around her, Selina sighed and straightened in her chair. "You might not want to talk about that so loudly."

"Why?" Bloom asked, idly twirling her spoon around her pudding.

Selina shrugged, taking a bit into her sandwich. "We're in first grade now, everyone might tease us if they knew we believed in magic." As Bloom appeared dumbfound, Selina took a quick swig of her drink. "One of the boys in my class was teasing Andy the other day because he was reading a fairy-tale."

Bloom fell back into her chair, her jaw few. "Yeah," Selina pointed towards Andy. Sure enough the young boy now sat alone in the far counter of the room. Despite having a sports magazine open beside him. The young child only offered casual glances at the images and text.

Bloom's hands clambered together as she looked on to the sea of students. Magic. Fairies. It was all real. She had seen it. There had to be a way to prove it.

Through the reminder of lunch and part of the rest of the day, Bloom found herself unable to focus. All she could think about was her dream. The seven fairies, and the beautiful castle.

Day-dreaming was far from abnormal for the spirited red-head. More often than not Bloom's head was in clouds. What fun was sitting around listening to grown-up talk about boring things? It wasn't, the only thing that usually made school tolerable was musings.

After years of practicing the art of crafting fantasies, Bloom had gotten too sure of herself. Getting herself too absorbed into her pipe dreams that she had lost all touch of reality.

Today was one of the few instances.

Instead of participating in a class project. Bloom now found herself sitting on a bench outside of the main office. From the other side of the thin walls the young girl could faintly hear the secretary ask for her mother. Bloom's cheeks grew warm, and her smile faded as her stomach flopped.

Bloom knew her mother and father to be kind and understanding. Still, she had never gotten in trouble before… Bloom fingers dig into her skirt. She had seen other parents when they were called into the office….it hadn't been pretty.

The young girl released a heavy sigh as she fell back into her seat. For once her mind wasn't flooded by images of fantasy. Instead all she could picture the looks of disappointment from her parents.

* * *

Humming a few bars of her favourite song, Vanessa carefully placed a few roses in a vase. A smile started to adore the woman's face as she reached the chorus of the heartfelt tone. It suited her mood. Cheerful. Optimistic.

Slowly she drifted her gaze away from her work and chanced a look at the door. Bar a few causal observes the peaked into the windows. There was little happening outside. If it wasn't for the ever growing mound of orders she had stacked beside her. Vanessa might have grown concerned about the lack of customers.

 _The shop has been getting more business lately. The extra money will be great for Christmas shopping. Or we could save it up for a nice trip this summer._ Vanessa mused as she placed her hand on her chin. _Mike just got that new promotion too. Bloom is doing well in school. Yes. Everything is going well._

She fished into her overall pocket and pulled out her wallet and opened it to a small photo. Staring back at her was younger versions of herself and her husband. And in the centre of the two was a tiny baby Bloom.

Vanessa could feel her eyes water some as she studied all three of their faces. So much had changed since then. Including Vanessa herself. Back a few years ago her main concern was making sure her husband didn't get himself killed. And all the stress of starting her flower shop and trying to get a loan for her business. All the stress has built up and lead her to develop an ulcer.

Now there was only a few things that made Vanessa Peter's stomach twist up in a knot.

One of them was getting an unexpected call at work. As a florist, Vanessa was accustom to getting calls left and right. From private numbers, business and everything in-between for arrangements. Yet there was always three specific names she always felt pangs of anxiety when her eyes fell on the caller id. The hospital and fire station topped the list only to be followed by the elementary school.

With a firefighter for a husband and a young daughter. Vanessa always became frantic to the three dash across her phone's screen.

The ringing of the phone snapped Vanessa back to reality. As she reached for the device she found herself stopped short. Her eyes transfixed on the name flashing in bold lettering.

Vanessa blinked once and then twice. _Bloom's school…?_


End file.
